earthmcfandomcom-20200214-history
Cozumel
Description Founded 11/12/18 on the island of Cozumel History Founding After DDime got out of the town West the capital of Cree he moved to Botsford with his friend LoganCreeper50 and got enough gold to make his own town. He founded Cozumel with a small hut a wheat farm and all but 3 trees cut down on the island, also some llamas were brought from Botsford and continued breeding them now the town has a booming llama population of 12 llamas. Fort Augusta Wabanaki and Panama were having conflicts occur after peace was made between them Runnerboy went to a fort named Fort Irayala and slaughtered the Wabanaki citizens there, LoganCreeper50 being one of those that built the fort and was killed after peace was made he was mad and wanted to recapture the fort. So he called his friend DDime to come help reclaim the fort rebuild it and claim it in the name of Llamaism. Once it was reclaimed it was deemed Fort Augusta as a new beginning for the fort. Battle of Fort Augusta Panama did not react well to the fort being reclaimed in the name of Llamaism, Paper(The leader of Panama) sent an ultimatum that if we did not remove the fort he would remove it himself. Of course, DDime and Logan denied this as they saw the fort as their land, not Panamas. Paper then sent 73beetle and noah_grevious to the forts and they started to destroy Fort Edward(A new fort on a nearby island close to Fort Augusta) and attacked DDime and LoganCreeper50, they defended themselves killing 73beetle while noah_grevious escaped on a boat. Later noah_grevious came back with Panamanian reinforcements forcing DDime and Logan out of the fort retreating back to Cozumel. Siege of Cozumel Panamanians chased DDime and Logan all the way back to Cozumel, griefing around the town to get up onto the island and both sides going in and out of claims hitting each other. The Panamanians fell back to the mainland trying to antagonize the Llamaist and Wabanaki soldiers. But, there was a server crash which stopped the battle, it was regarded as a victory for Cozumel but in reality was a draw. End of the Ten Apple War To end the Ten Apple War Wabanaki and Panama went into multiple peace talks eventually peace was made between the two nations after the Wabanaki government voted for the treaty passing. As the two nations made peace so did Llamaism with the end of the Seventh Crusade. War on Trees DDime quickly filled up his small island Cozumel he needed more space and decided to build a bridge onto the mainland Yucatan peninsula. As he finished the bridge he noticed the dense jungles of the mainland and that no buildings could be made with nature still occupying the land and so the war on trees began with DDime cutting down several trees close to the entrance of the bridge. Buildings There are two buildings, one is a small hut that acts as a llama pen and the other an empty uncompleted house. There is also a stone cross on a pedestal on the southern tip of the island and multiple different farms with potatoes, wheat, carrots and even cactus. Notable People Literally, no one but DDime because I'm all alone ): Category:Towns